The Big Three
The Savoy-London Treaty, commonly refered to as SL Treaty is an Alliance between the Federations of NATO and the International Revolutionary Protectorate, signed by four nations in the year 2953. Negotiations dated to the 2940's, the IRP's formation. An Alliance with the IRP had long been debated in NATO and the membership had come to a conclusion that open Diplomatic Ties would be convinient, specially after IRP reached a large member population. In the year 2953, in a meeting between NATO Marshall Alexander II of Aquitania, Raul Souza of Constantine, IRP Chairman Josef of Persia, Matt of the Prussian Empire and Shave, the nations agreed to sign a treaty of alliance, where basic Laws of Union would be honored. The Treaty was signed in three cities, each from every leading State: Savoy, Aquitania and London, Persia. The Treaty ensures mutual cooperation for the prosperity of the three federations, in expansion, both economically and militarily. The treaty was dissolved in 2960, ending all NATO-IRP ties. 'The Two Cities where the Document was Signed' London, a Large city in the Armed Republic of Persia Savoy , a Large City in the Kingdom of Aquitania 'Document Contents' The Document officially binds the three federations in a mutual cooperative alliance with the following three laws, the Document expires and therefore must be renewed every ten years by a referendum in each federation. *'1.-' The Two Federations recognize each other's Sovereignity and shall not do anything to violate that Statement. *'2.- '''The Two Federations shall openly share Intelligence with each other, both internal and external affairs. where the breaching of National securety is not an issue. *'3.- The Two Federations shall expand together and freely without any intervention from each other, rightful when the expansion doesn't affect any ally federation. *'4.- '''The Two Federations shall support each other in times of war at all times when requested and when not. **'4.2.-''' The Two Federations shall participate directly in immediate conflict if a Foreign Party attacks an ally in accordance to the mutual protection treaty. **'4.3.-' Any Allied Federation that wages war against a Foreign Party can ask for help, but the allied federations may reserve the right to do so. *'5.- '''The Three Federations shall provide economical assitance to each other at all times, the two Federations can form a joint Common Market after Referendums with their respective general memberships. However no individual shall be required to participate in the joint market system by law. 'Signed April 2, 2953 Respective positions may have changed due to elections or cabinet shifts. 'City of Savoy, Duchy of Savoy, Aquitania' King Alexander II - Marshall of NATO :: Dr. Falker Vickers - Aquitanian ONI Director : Her Excelence Alexandra Von Scalefford - Aquitanian Prime Minister Emperor Raul Souza - NATO Minister of Planetary Foreign Affairs :: General Aziz - Constantino Gestapi Commander 'City of London, Republic of Persia ' Josef - Chairman of the IRP Matt - IRP Minister of Propaganda Shave - IRP 'Secretary of Defense '